Insanity
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: What really pushed Asura to insanity? Why did he hate death, why did he hate the world and wish to hide from it and wallow in his insanity. The answer can be found in the past when he was once sane but madly in love. There is a lemon in the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Eater they and the characters belong to their respected owners. I own nothing, I am but a simple fan-fiction writer who writes for fun.**_

 **Summary** _ **: What really pushed Asura to insanity? Why did he hate death, why did he hate the world and wish to hide from it and wallow in his insanity. The answer can be found in the past when he was once sane but madly in love. There is a lemon in the beginning!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

He held her close to him, not wanting to let her go, he never wanted to let her go. She kept the darkness at bay and calmed his fear. With her by his side there was nothing that scared him, he was strong because of her, it was her that gave him the strength to fight everyday.

She smiled at him as she pushed herself away from him slightly but stayed in the circle of his arms. She was beautiful within the light of the moon, her blue eyes that were similar to steal looked almost silver while her raven hair took on a blue hue, while her milky skin glowed with an unworldly silver light. She wore a white almost transparent nightgown that fell to her knee, it was slightly too big on her, the only thing holding it up was the thin straps.

She stood on her toes as she leaned into him, placing a fevered kiss onto his lip. He returned the kiss instantly, his body quickly hardening in response to her forwardness. She gently bite his lip, gently sucking on it as she pulled lightly on it before letting it go. She kissed him hard, her fingers fisted into his hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. His blood seemed to be on fire with his want and need for her.

She was never this forward, she was normally submissive and let him take the lead. They hadn't done anything other than kiss and a little touching but the way she was taking charge made him want her so much more, normally he can restrain himself, but if she didn't stop kissing his neck he would make her his this very night no matter if she wanted to or not. He would never force himself on her, no he loved her to much to ever do that, but it was his beast that he feared about. He didn't have the strongest control over it, in fact he was scared of his beast.

He grabbed her hands that had been moving down his chest and held them there with only one of his hands as he used his other hand to force her to look at him.

"Kagome," her name left his lips as a hushed whisper, as if not to break the perfection of this moment together. "We can't do this. I care you Kagome but if we were to do this I can't guaranty that I could control myself. I want you as my mate not just as my lover, you mean so much to me-"

She cut him off with a simple "Yes," the sound of it taking him by surprise.

"What?" He asked breathlessly, he was so afraid that he heard her wrong. He had dreamed of this so many times that he feared that this was another dream. He couldn't bear the thought of this being another dream, it hurt so much to wake up to an empty bed.

"I can think of nothing else I want more in this world than to be your mate. I love you Asura," She told him looking up into his eyes. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sad though, if anything her aura was bright and glowing, he could feel it gently caressing his own. He loved being with her, she was doing this in a way to comfort him because she knew he was scared of hurting her.

"I want to be with you forever," She whispered it softly, it sounded almost like she was singing when she talked and it intently calmed him to the point where he understood what she was saying. She wanted him just like he wanted her; she loved him.

His lips descended down to hers capturing her lips in a sweet yet hungry kiss. It was like he was starving for her and he couldn't get enough. He let go of her hands to caress her cheek while his other hand found its way into her hair where he cupped the back of her skull holding her lips against his own. She sucked on his bottom lip gently biting it causing him to growl lightly, the action causing her to shiver and her scent of arousal to increase.

He smirked fisting his hand in her hair and forcing her head back, she hissed lightly but her scent told that she liked it and her eyes burned into his own as they darkened with desire and need. He growled lightly the action making her shiver. He latched onto her neck kissing and sucking on the skin that covered her rapid pulse. Holding her head back by her hair his other snaked down her body to her mint lace underwear. Using his middle finger he began rubbing her clit through the thin fabric. he smirked at the soft gasp that left her swollen lips.

He pulled back to look at her as he slip his fingers into her tight pussy, while doing that he gently tugged her hair causing her to glare at him as she moaned. He fingered her pussy until he could hear it. He smiled evilly, kissing up her neck till he got to her ear, gently biting and sucking the lobe into his mouth. "Do you want me?" He asked huskily.

His only response was a breathless moan. He narrowed his eyes and asked again this time with a deep demanding growl. "Do you want me in you?" he thrust two of his fingers into her forcefully while applying pressure to her clit.

"Yes," Her answer was a breathless whisper.

He still wasn't pleased. " Didn't hear that was did you say Ka-go-me," He growled into her ear tugging her hair as he once more shoved his fingers into her pussy this time harder than the one before.

"Yes!" She moaned loudly. "God yes! Please Asura I need you!"

That was what he needed to hear. He kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he picks her up. Her legs wrap around his hips as she grinded her pelvis into his erection that strained against the fabric of his pants. He growled as she tried dominating the kiss, her hands in his hair and her nails dragging gently against his scalp.

He placed her within the middle of bed. She looked up at him with such longing and need in her dark cobalt eyes. He took off his shirt as he looked back at her with the same amount of longing reflected in his own red eyes. He kissed up one of her legs to her still clothed, he looked up at her to see that her eyes had lost a little bit of their darkness and scarlet colored her face. He turned attention to the thin fabric and gently pulled it down, she lifted her hips to help him, her face growing redder as she watched him, her bottom lip between her teeth as she did. Once they were off he kissed her upper inner thigh. She gasped softly her body slightly stiff as he then kissed her shaven pussy. He licked lightly but was stopped as she pushed him away. He looked up to see that her face was red with embarrassment.

He gave her a questioning look and she simply shook her head and sat up caressing his cheeks as she pulled him into an innocent kiss. He kissed her understanding that she was uncomfortable with doing that at the moment, he kissed her back caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss. It quickly became as heated as it had earlier and her hands moved to his pants as he look off her nightgown.

He lost himself in her, failing to notice that they were both naked now. He kissed her roughly grabbing her boob with one hand and gently playing with her clit with the other. He kissed down her neck to her other breast and sucked on it greedily while pitch the nippled on the other one. She gasped and moaned arching for her back as he switched breast, she shivered whenever his fangs would graze the nipple.

He loved the sound of her moans and the way his name flowed so effortlessly off her tongue when she whimpered wantingly. He loved the smell of their arousal mixed together and the feel of her body pressed against his own. These were things that only he would ever experienced, she was his. he growled gently biting down on her breast enough to draw blood but she didn't seem to notice as she moaned softly. Her blood sent a shock through his body making his cock twitch painful in need.

"Asura please," She whimpered, thrashing her head back and forth. "Please I need you,"

He looked up to see her looking back at him with eyes that looked to be black, she looked at him in pained pleasure. He nodded slightly, more so to himself then to her. He was really going to take her, he was nervous, he didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he was glad to be her first and only, he only hoped that she would still want him after he took her virginity.

He moved up her body, and kissed her face before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck where he inhaled her scent deeply to keep himself calm. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, her hands softly playing with his hair before she forced him to look at him.

Her eyes were bright and full of love as she looked at him with a gentle smile on her lips. She kissed him and in that moment he thrust into her. She stiffened under him but she didn't let go of his face as she kissed him. She was in pain, he could smell the tear that slipped passed her lashes.

He simply kissed her, pushing his love into that kiss. He hadn't taken notice of how it felt to be in her till she rolled her hips. He moaned deeply, she was so wet and tight and so warm. He lost himself in her, in her warmth and love. She moaned softly beneath him, they both breathed heavily as they made love. Sweat gathered on their bodies, illuminated by the glow of the moonlight that leaked into the room.

As they made love, their souls merged in a dance so ancient and beautiful. They made love as they tied themselves to one another, his mind body and soul were tied to her as was hers to his. The only thing that could separate them was if one of them died but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. She would live as long as he did, their life spans were now the same. When this was over he would go to death and see if their was a way to tie their souls together completely so that they would find each other in another life if they were to die. he didn't want anything to separate them especially death.

That night they made love several times till they both were exhausted. He wasn't afraid anymore as long as she was beside him, he could do anything

"I love you Asura," She whispered softly, more asleep than awake.

"I love you too Kagome," But his words didn't reach her for she was asleep already.

They feel sleep side by side, with her within his arms while she face him; her hands on his chest.

 **wolfYLady: There is going to be a second chapter (I just need to write it) I hope you enjoyed it and please review I love hearing what you think of my work, it helps me to become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Eater they and the characters belong to their respected owners. I own nothing, I am but a simple fan-fiction writer who writes for fun.**_

 **Summary** _ **: What really pushed Asura to insanity? Why did he hate death, why did he hate the world and wish to hide from it and wallow in his insanity. The answer can be found in the past when he was once sane but madly in love. There is a lemon in the beginning!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Sunlight streamed into the room through the balcony doors the light wakening Asura. He growled turning away from the light, burying his face in his pillow. He stayed like that for a moment before sighing and reaching for Kagome. But instead of finding her, he was welcomed by an empty space. He sat up, now fully awake looking around the room for any sign of his new mate.

It wasn't normal for a mate to leave another after mating so soon, the bond was new and fed off of their energies, the longer they were together after the first mating the stronger their bond was. He looked around the room with his eyes and with his nose. He couldn't sense her anywhere in the apartment and from the smell of it she had left little over three hours ago. Looking back at the empty space of the bed, he saw a neatly folded white piece of paper.

 _ **I'm sorry I had to leave so soon my love,**_

 _ **but Death sent me on an urgent mission.**_

 _ **I'll be home soon. I promise I'll make it up to you Asura.**_

 _ **~Kagome**_

Asura growled, his eyes bleeding red as he threw the paper aside. He was always unstable when it came to dealing with his ' _father'_ and most definitely when it came to Kagome. And with them having just mated, his beast was closer to the surface. He grabbed his clothes and raced out the door heading directly to where he could find his father. Everything zoomed by as he raced to his father's headquarters.

It was a black castle surrounded by a quiet city. His father's office rested within the middle of the whole castle. He stepped into the room to see his father staring into his all-seeing mirror. The room's walls faded from red to purple and black clouds. The large circular Victorian mirror was surrounded in a black and silver frame.

"What the hell gave you the right-" Asura was cut off by Death's hand in his face, Death's attention focused solely on the mirror.

With a growl Asura turned his own attention to the mirror. What he saw made him freeze. Kagome was the main focus, her hair was tangled, her body was covered in bruises and blood trailed from her lip and she had a wound to her right thigh. She wore black pant that were rolled up to her knees, a white quarter sleeve shirt and green and white shoes. She unlike more meisters who need a weapon she was both. She was firing pink arrows, at two beings both spiders, one was a well known witch; Arachne, the other a spider demon; Naraku.

From the look of the fight Kagome was winning the fight against Naraku. He wasn't able to reform after her arrows purified parts of his body.

"What's going on?" Asura growled turning to Death. "Why did you send her alone?!" He was gripped by fear, he didn't like that feeling, he didn't like not being there, he didn't like that he couldn't protect his mate. All he could do was sit there, his whole body gripped by fear.

Death was silent.

Kagome said something that wasn't audible before firing her weapon once more at Naraku this arrow piercing his heart and purifying his whole being. Arachne cried out in horror before going after Kagome. Kagome was slower than Arachne, she had spent most of her energy purifying Naraku while Arachne had been in the background. Kagome was no match for Arachne in her current condition.

Arachne was in her face within seconds, Kagome's face twisted in pain as Arachne shoved her hand through Kagome's chest. Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes wide as blood spilled from her mouth and the hole in her chest.

Arachne whispered something in her ear before turning away. Kagome simply fell forward but before her body could even touch the ground her body shimmered and turned to dust.

Asura fell to his knee, his whole body shaking, he could feel their connection being severed; Kagome was dead. He clinched his head and screamed in agony.

"This is all YOUR fault!" He cried charging Death.

~o.O~O.o~

It was a mixture of things that caused him to go insane but it had always been Kagome that kept him from falling off the deep end and now that she was gone he fell, and he fell hard. His actions were a blur but he wanted Death dead, he wanted the world to feel his pain and give into the fear and pain that now consumed his very existence. He went after Death, but Death locked him away where he waited for a time where he would be able to take out his revenge on Arachne and Death.

It was Arachne who killed Kagome so he'd kill her in just the same major. Then he'd go after Death for it was because of him that Kagome died in the first place. And once his revenge was done, he would kill himself and join her in the valley of souls.

Oh his sweet an innocent Kagome. She didn't deserve to die, anyone but her. She was heaven embodied, and like a sunrise everything that he ever did began with her. And now without her the darkness, the madness, was his only friend.

" _My sweet Kagome_ ,"

~O.o~o.O~

A small pink soul floated over Death's shoulder. Both silent as they watch Asura struggle within the blindings of his bag.

"What is going to happen now?" The pink soul asked its voice the same as Kagome's voice.

"We can only wait," Death said mournfully.

"Why not tell him I'm not dead?" Kagome's soul pushed. It was clear to see the small little soul was hurting. Kagome loved Asura and seeing him in this state did nothing to help her healing.

"I can't for you are mostly dead, it will be hundreds of years before you can gain enough power to reanimate yourself," he told her turning away from his son and going to leave.

"Can I at least stay in here with him?" She asked sound almost on the verge of tears.

"No, you will stay with me so as to gain back your power faster,"

The little soul shook with sadness. She didn't want to leave, to leave him here all alone. She could still feel the their bond, it was there but it was so weak it was easy to look over it.

She turned away with a sniff, she would be with him again. She would make things right again.

Death opened his balm to her and she floated there for only a second before being absorbed into him where she would feed off his own soul and hopefully regain her power before Asura did or before anyone could release him. It was sad to have to see his son like this, but hopefully things would become better and Kagome could purify the madness that clouded his mind.

 **wolfYLady:** _ **I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and I'm sorry it took me longer than I wanted it to but I have had a really hard time lately and finally got the energy to write. I do plan for at least two more chapters if I can't finish it in the next chapter. Please review it would really help and mean a lot to me to hear what you have to say and what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Eater they and the characters belong to their respected owners. I own nothing, I am but a simple fan-fiction writer who writes for fun.**_

 **Summary** _ **: What really pushed Asura to insanity? Why did he hate death, why did he hate the world and wish to hide from it and wallow in his insanity. The answer can be found in the past when he was once sane but madly in love. There is a lemon in the beginning!**_

 _ **!**_

" _ **I am a man we do show off sometimes"- Free (My favorite quote from him and I have an idea to do a pairing between him and Kagome. What do you think?)**_

 _ **Back to the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Death's body and soul were both in ruin. Asura was more than just a death god or a Kishin, he was born from a part of Death's soul, he was Death's first son. While Asura had been getting stronger, Death had been getting weaker in his age and it didn't help that Kagome had been feeding off his soul. Because in actuality Kagome was the only one that could defeat Asura, weather she killed him or not she was the only one who could render him powerless. It was up to her now. Would she be able to face him or would she fall at the hand of her love for him.

Left alone Death looked within himself for Kagome's soul, it had been so long that he had become so used to her soul that he was surprised by the size it was now. It had even changed color when she had been converted to her soul state her soul had been a pale pink, now her soul was nearly silver. Her soul was so pure, purer than it had ever been before

"Kagome?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Yes Sir Death?" she spoke slowly as if waking up.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Her voice was filled with determination.

"Can you save him?"

"I don't know yet, he might be too far gone," Her voice was soft and had an almost broken tone to it.

"If you can't, what will you do?" he said with a sad knowing tone.

"My job,"

"Alright its time,"

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Arachne clung to him, telling him how worried she had been. Her voice quivered as if she was on the verge of tears. He hated her touch, it was cold and too gentle, she was just as scared of him as she was in love with him. But he didn't love her, not he hated her, he hated her very existence, and even more he feared her for she was the one who had killed his beloved Kagome.

His hand went straight into her chest. The look on her face was perfect, her eyes were wide and the look of betrayal that washed over her made him smile, he had been waiting for this moment for centuries. He had been planning and waiting for this moment for so long that he could barely contain himself. All those centuries he had spent dreaming of his mate and the life they could have lived. His heart still ached for her.

"This is for my mate," He twisted his hand in her chest and her eyes widened. "You killed her just like this,"

Her eyes filled with realization and then she dissolved. Her body melted away while her purple soul floated within the palm of his hand. He quickly ate it, his fear fading at the feel of the power that now pulsed throughout his being. He was filled with a renewed sense of revenge.

"I'm going to destroy Death,"

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Everyone who had faced Asura had fallen to his feet. His power overwhelmed everyone and in the end the landscape was destroyed and members of the DWMA were scattered amongst it. Most were left with their lives but were knocked unconscious.

He was approaching Maka when a voice stopped him.

"That's enough Asura!"

Asura froze. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Asura that's enough! Stop it this isn't like you! Please look at me," Her voice was breaking she sounded like she was going to cry.

' _No don't cry I don't like it when you cry,'_

"Asura please look at me," She urged him to look at her again. "Please it's been such a long time since since I saw you. Please Asura I've been waiting for you," She was crying now he could hear it in her voice, and even worse she was fighting it. She was trying to be strong, trying to hide her pain from him.

"Asura please…" Her voice broke and he could smell her tears in the air.

' _Please don't cry'_

A pale hand touched his arm, it was so light that it surprised him. All he could do was look at those pale fingers as they caressed his skin, the sensation made him calm and his body relax. He closed his eyes and relaxed enjoying the small contact between them. It felt so much like her, it had to be her, but he feared looking at her. He didn't want it to be another lie created by his own mind. He missed her so much that it caused him physical pain.

"Asura look at me," she was demanding him to, he could never deny her but even as he turned towards her he couldn't look look at her. His eyes stayed shut.

' _I'm scared,'_

Her hand was on his face now. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she urged him to look at her once more. And he did. He opened his red eyes to see a pair of blue eyes that were similar to steal. He leaned into her touch even placing his own hand on top of hers. It was her, it just had to be her, her scent, her eyes, the feel of her aura, it had to be her.

She smiled up at him and his heart raced. He had only memories of that smile and they were nothing close to the real thing. Her hair was longer but it still held its raven color, her skin was paler but it still held it softness. She wore a white dress that hung just under her shoulders and flowed all the way to the ground. It took his breath away, she was just as beautiful as the night they had mated. Everything about her was the same as he remembered and his heart arched within his chest. Her body seemed to glow silver. She looked like an angel.

' _Please don't let this be a dream,'_

He could feel the longer he focused on her. There was a pull between them, a small connection between them. He could feel everything, she was sad yet happy at the same time.

' _Why are you sad my love?'_

And the longer their contact was the stronger the bond became.

"Oh Kagome," he fell to his knees He cried into his hands, he had become everything that he had feared and the very thing that she had sworn to destroy. He had become what he always feared himself to be; a monster. "I've missed you so, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you as a mate, I should have been there and then none of this would have happened." he told her brokenly.

"It's okay my love," She cued smoothing out his hair with one hand before caressing his cheek as she kneeled in front of him. "We're together again that's all that matters. Now please stop this madness and come home with me, I've been waiting for you,"

"I've made a real mess of things. Will you ever forgive me my dearest?" he looked at her in desperation. Now that she was here he could see the error in his ways, he had done so many bad things out of anger. He had thought he had lost her forever and the thought of never being with her had drove him to madness and he had been so consumed with a need for revenge. He hadn't really thought of what he was doing.

"Of course I will," She sang pulling his to stand up once more.

She kissed him gently. The world had disappeared in that moment and all there was were the two of them. She allowed her aura to wrap around Asura, it wrapped around his body and soul, only a moment later she pushed her powers into him. She was going to save him, from everyone including himself. She was going to purify the darkness and all that had turned him into the monster he was now.

"I love you Asura," she whispered as a white light consumed them and bathed everything around them in a silver light.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Asura held Kagome's hand tightly as they came before Death. He had indeed been cleansed of both the madness and darkness but in return he was given his fear back. But with Kagome at his side there would never be a thing to fear and when their child came into the world it would be one more thing for him to protect. Because now that he had his Kagome back there was nothing that was going to take her away.

"Hello Master Death,"

Nothing…

 **wolfYLady** _ **: I hope you liked it! This is the ending of the story and I hope you all got the impression that Asura is still mad at death because that was what I was going for. But I really do hope you liked it and I can't wait to read your reviews.**_


End file.
